Behind The Truth
by Aegis The Fire God
Summary: A loneliness that sleep inside Hibari is finally going to fading, rated M for the leMon in the next chapter


**Hello~ it's me Aegis, It's not really my first fic, but i never publish in FFn though.**

**hm... i rated M for the leMon on chp 2/3, RnR please!**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning : typo, LEMON, and ugly**

**

* * *

**

**Behind The truth**

**Chp1**

This night is so cold. So cold, even for someone cold, like Hibari Kyouya. why did he have to be a cloud guardian instead of snow guardian if it's for real. His eyes and his glares are hiding something, a loneliness that is. Because the loneliness when night falls. And nobody accompany him in the dark of the night is making him sick.

Like usual, Hibari is correcting something on his mount work paper on his office. It's because of his job as a student council that he have to stay awake in the middle of the night, and nobody with him at the moment, even his loyal friend, Kusakabe nor his cutie little bird, Hibird. That always with him all the time.

Hibari is so irritating with this, more irritating than have to bite people to death, or should he say he like to bite people to death.

Hibari is not telling the truth to himself, that he needs someone to accompany him in the middle of the night and share some joy and happiness with him, and he didn't try to find one.

*step, step, step*

Hibari heard something on the hall outside his office, or should he say a step. A sound that never been in the middle of the night will make Hibari curiously take some action and make a move.

Hibari put his pen on the table and walk to his office door. He open the door and start to walk outside his office.

Hibari walk slowly and took his tonfas out. He walk curiously and searching for that sound. Hibari search the step for three minute, but he can't find it. But he didn't give up, because he didn't want a herbivore running around namimori. Once again he search the sound, but he can't find it anywhere. He almost tired of searching that sound and he want to head back to his office and back to his work.

*step,step*

"ah there you are herbivore" Hibari heard that sound clearly this time and Hibari start to smirk and heading for sound. Hibari run forwards and he see something that he seen before.

He look on a shadow that hide in the corner of the hall with curiously.

"tch, just a herbivore, what are you doing here" Hibari pissed.

"ah, cloud man" a shy and gentle voice come from the shadow that hiding in the corner. Pineapple head girls with an eye patch come out from the shadow.

"answer me or I'll bite you to death herbivore" Hibari is pissed more than before.

"a-ah, a-alright, I'll tell you" Answer Chrome shyly.

"make it quick herbivore" a glare come from Hibari eyes.

"actually I went to the store and buy some chocolate, and when I finished to bought it, I just realized that it's so dark" Chrome answer shyly with her face going red.

"It's normal for herbivores to realize that, but why are you here herbivore" ask Hibari once again.

"I can't really see well on the darkness though, so I'll go to place that have light, and I happen to see a light in here, so…" Chrome face is so red and it's going to burn at a moment.

"tch, come to my office now" Hibari turn back and walk slowly to his office room.

When Hibari walk a few step to his office, Chrome didn't follow him. She freeze on her place and didn't do anything. Hibari look at her once again with a glare that make her trembling.

"are you going to stay with me or not herbivores" Hibari come back to Chrome once again.

"uh, o-okay" Chrome nodded shyly.

And Chrome finally follow Hibari to his office. Chrome following behind him, watching Hibari's back, watching his silk hair and his council jacket.

"what" suddenly Hibari look back at Chrome. His glares make Chrome feel uneasy to move.

**Chrome POV**

"hoam" ah It's getting late, or should I say it's already late.

I can't believe I end up here with cloud man because of my clumsiness. Actually I want to sleep in the storage

When we got to the cloud man office, the cloud man tell me to sit down and stay still in the sofa. Oh, I can't be here, I have to go home. I don't want mukuro-sama looking for me. I have to go home immediately. But I can tell to cloud man that I have to go.

I start looking to cloud man face, I look at him while he do his work. He is so serious of doing his work, so I can't disturb him. But I want to go home now.

I go sweating all over in my place.

"tch" cloud man start to say something.

"you want to go home don't cha herbivore" cloud man asking to me directly, that make me freeze for a moment.

"tch, I can't do my works like this" cloud man start to stand up and put his pen on the table.

**Normal POV**

Hibari start to stand up and put his pen on the table. And he start to walk to Chrome.

Chrome look to Hibari eyes a several times. And it makes Chrome feel unstable.

"okay, have it you way herbivore, just go home already" Hibari start to glare at Chrome, and she can't do nothing about it.

Actually in his heart, he want Chrome to accompany him tonight. But he doesn't have the right words to tell her. The cold wind makes the situation worst for Chrome. Is she going to leave, or stay with Hibari in this room.

Her choices will take an action.

* * *

Thats it, to be continued, RnR please!

i hope i didn't get flame *wishing upon a star*


End file.
